Salvándote
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Levi bajó la taza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Erwin, que tenía la expresión más triste del mundo. Instintivamente, buscó con la mirada sus dedos entrelazados para anclarse a ese simple contacto, pero lo que vio le heló la sangre. Una argolla de boda.


**Salvándote**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

><p><strong>(Disclaimer)<strong>

Los personajes de _Shingeki no kyojin _pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

Levi bajó la taza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Erwin, que tenía la expresión más triste del mundo. Instintivamente, buscó con la mirada sus dedos entrelazados para anclarse a ese simple contacto, pero lo que vio le heló la sangre. Una argolla de boda.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**Lejanos**

* * *

><p>Cuando Levi sintió la mano de alguien posándose en su hombro, una descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo entero, paralizándolo; no era necesario que se diera media vuelta para saber a quién pertenecían esos dedos.<p>

Separó los labios para tomar una bocanada de aire; el corazón comenzó a latirle con locura en el pecho y todas sus extremidades fueron víctimas de un ligero temblor. Los dedos en su hombro ejercieron un poco de presión, moldeando la piel bajo su chaqueta, como si pretendieran evitar que se diera a la fuga.

—Te he seguido desde que saliste de esa tienda de té, pero hasta ahora pude alcanzarte —dijo Erwin. Sintió un suave cosquilleo recorriéndole la espalda al escuchar su voz—. ¿Cómo estás, Levi?

Giró sobre los talones como en cámara lenta y lo observó, tal vez con más emoción de la necesaria. Se perdió por una milésima de segundo en el destello dorado de su cabello, siempre peinado con mucho cuidado, en el brillo de sus ojos azules y en la sonrisa perlada que le estaba regalando. Dios, casi se atrevió a pensar que estaba más apuesto que hace cinco años, cuando lo había visto por última vez la noche que se despidieron...

—Estoy —sorprendido, sofocado— bien —consiguió decir: respuesta común para pregunta común. La bolsa de papel donde guardaba dos cajas de té negro que sujetaba bajo el brazo estuvo a punto de caérsele, pero logró sujetarla a tiempo—. Erwin, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Necesitaba tomar aire fresco —respondió el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros.

Era bastante extraño verlo usando un abrigo de ante negro en lugar del uniforme militar de antaño, pero Levi creyó que podría acostumbrarse rápido: en realidad, ese nuevo color le sentaba muy bien…

—Le acabas de dar un nuevo significado a esas tres palabras: ¿quién demonios sale a "tomar aire fresco" a kilómetros de su casa? En verdad extrañas salir a pasear fuera de las murallas, ¿no, _profesor_?

Erwin sonrió y clavó la mirada en el piso. Levi entornó los ojos: esa expresión nunca era buena señal. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a Erwin triste? Ah, sí, la noche en la que había recibido la carta de la universidad en donde le informaban que su solicitud para trabajar como profesor había sido aceptada, la misma noche en la que Levi le había dicho que al día siguiente viajaría a Shiganshina con Hange para trabajar en el nuevo laboratorio que la mujer estaba montando basándose en el que habían encontrado en el sótano de la casa de Eren Yeager.

Se aclaró la garganta, incómodo. Erwin no parecía tener nada más qué decir. Durante una milésima de segundo, temió que fuera a despedirse… Mordiéndose el labio, observó por encima del hombro: su casa estaba a diez pasos de distancia y su rutina diaria no se vería afectada si tenía un visitante esa noche.

—Erwin —dijo. Ese nombre siempre salía entre sus labios como una exhalación—. Mi casa está ahí —informó, apuntándola con el dedo—, acompáñame a tomar una taza de té.

Sin levantar el rostro para encararlo, los labios de Erwin se estiraron en una sonrisa que distaba mucho de las primeras que le había mostrado, tan llenas de calidez; ésta parecía fría y un poco lejana, pero no fue hasta que Levi sirvió las tazas de té y posó una delante del profesor que notó el porqué.

* * *

><p>—Lamento no haberte escrito en todo éste tiempo, Levi —dijo Erwin, quitándose el abrigo y colocándolo en el respaldo de la silla, como había hecho Levi al entrar al lugar; era un sitio pequeño, pero agradable y cómodo para una persona que vivía sola.<p>

En el centro de la mesa, destellaba la luz anaranjada de una lámpara de queroseno recién encendida, cuya flama bailoteaba y creaba sombras de formas y tamaños irregulares en las paredes aledañas.

Levi chasqueó la lengua en la cocina; estaba ocupado poniendo a calentar agua para el té.

—Aún si lo hubieras hecho, esa cuatro ojos de mierda me tiene todo el día ocupado, así que dudo haberte respondido —mintió: ¿cuántas veces había revisado el maldito correo esperando encontrar algún sobre con la caligrafía de Erwin en él? Y por supuesto que le hubiera respondido, le hubiera escrito una enciclopedia si el bastardo le hubiera dado la oportunidad.

—¿Te va bien en el laboratorio?

—No me quejo. Está más limpio que cualquier otro sitio que haya pisado antes, exceptuando mi habitación. Yeager, Ackerman y Arlert se sumaron hace poco, pero ella se retiró hace un mes. Supongo que eso de tener un bebé no es pan comido después de todo…

Erwin arqueó las cejas, tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Mikasa Ackerman con un bebé? —preguntó sin poder creerlo.

—Y el padre es Eren. Dios se apiade de la criatura. Al menos tendrá los genes de la madre para compensar los del padre. ¿Aún lo tomas con dos de azúcar? —preguntó sin darle más importancia al embarazo de Mikasa, aunque el tema parecía haberle bajado un poco la temperatura a Erwin.

—Sí. Oh, no puedo creerlo —masculló, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la frente, en la palma de su mano—. Esos dos ya son padres…

—El niño aún no nace. Hange dice que faltan un par de semanas —explicó—. Eren está vuelto loco. En el fondo, sigue siendo un mocoso: ya se endeudó comprando una cuna y muebles para el bebé. Ahora quiere conseguir otro trabajo: es el típico modelo del padre adolescente moderno.

Erwin seguía cabizbajo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar a Eren.

—Espero que todo salga bien —dijo con agonizante sinceridad—. Creo que serán grandes padres. Después de todo lo que han pasado, merecen un poco de paz… y felicidad.

—Ajá —murmuró Levi, escéptico—. Aún no me has dicho qué tal el trabajo en la universidad.

—Bien, tampoco me quejo —respondió Erwin sin demasiado interés en el tema.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Siempre te gustó estar rodeado de _súbditos. _Te imagino al frente de un salón de clases, obligando a tus alumnos a ponerse de pie cuando te dirijas a ellos, enviándolos a una esquina de cara a la pared cuando no sepan responder tus preguntas —comentó, con una media sonrisa en los labios que, gracias al cielo, Erwin no podía ver, pues el muro que separaba el comedor de la cocina estaba entre ellos—. Si me pongo un poco realista, quizá hasta los golpees con una vara de madera.

Erwin rió.

—Tienes una pésima impresión de mí como profesor. No suelo ser tan estricto, de hecho, creo que mis alumnos me aprecian —comentó, sonriendo.

Levi bufó, quitando la tetera de la lumbre. Llenó las tazas con el agua caliente y pronto la cocina se llenó del aroma de la infusión recién hecha.

—Pues yo aún te recuerdo haciendo que Mike me hundiera el rostro en un charco de agua puerca.

—¡Eso fue hace años! —Exclamó Erwin, levantando el rostro para observarlo, aunque sólo distinguía su sombra proyectada en una pared y, de vez en cuando, su codo.

—Debería escupirle a tu taza.

Erwin volvió a reír.

—No te atreverías.

—Pruébame —lo retó Levi, terminando de preparar el ansiado té, colocando las tazas en una bandeja y caminando con ella hacia el comedor, en donde Erwin aguardaba por él.

De cierto modo, todo aquello se sentía familiar, aunque habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que Levi había entrado a la oficina de Erwin en el Cuarte General para llevarle té y galletas. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa al recordar lo que usualmente venía tras esas visitas: esas ridículamente largas noches que pasaba acorralado entre los brazos de Erwin y un colchón, conversando sobre cosas superfluas, besando sus labios, acariciando su piel… sintiendo las mismas acciones proyectadas en su propio cuerpo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos de su mente, tomó una taza y la puso delante de Erwin, quien se lo agradeció con una mueca. Mientras se dejaba caer en la silla delante de él, se preguntó si Erwin recordaba esas noches también…

Levantó su taza y la empinó contra sus labios, la otra mano reposando, quieta, al lado de la lámpara, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cristal acariciándole la piel. De pronto, el brazo de Erwin se estiró sobre la mesa y Levi sintió sus dedos sobre los nudillos. Calor.

—Levi —llamó la voz de Erwin, que de pronto sonaba espectral—. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Levi bajó la taza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Erwin, que tenía la mirada más triste del mundo. Un estremecimiento le sacudió el cuerpo entero. En verdad odiaba ver esa expresión en Erwin, que siempre le había dado la impresión de ser un hombre impenetrable por esa clase de emociones banales… Instintivamente, buscó con la mirada sus dedos entrelazados para anclarse a ese simple contacto, pero lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Una argolla de boda.

* * *

><p>El corazón le dio un vuelco y se sintió capaz de vomitar el sorbo de té que acababa de tomar, la acidez acumulándose en la boca de su estomago como la lava en un volcán. Tiró de su mano para arrancarla del agarre de Erwin, que lo dejó ir sin protestar.<p>

—Me casé hace dos años —dijo Erwin con la voz apagada.

Levi silbó, fingiendo impresión. Internamente, se sentía como si acabaran de apuñalarlo en el abdomen.

—_Felicidades _—dijo, gutural—. En la alacena tengo un saco de arroz, si quieres, puedo lanzarte un poco a la cabeza.

Erwin hizo un sonido extraño: una metamorfosis entre risa y queja de dolor. Se rascó el cuello, incómodo y nervioso.

La atmósfera amena en la que habían coexistido durante los últimos quince minutos se tornó rápidamente en algo amorfo y hostil.

Casado, ¿eh? Desde hace dos años. ¿Cómo sería su esposa? Levi la imaginaba envuelta en sombras, pero de cierto modo hermosa, porque Erwin se merecía a alguien así, ¿o no? Se preguntaba si ella estaría esperando por él en algún lado en ese preciso momento. ¿Tendrían hijos? Dio un sorbo a su té, el líquido caliente quemándole los labios y la decepción burbujeándole en la sangre.

—No tengo idea de cómo pasó —dijo Erwin, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Levi bufó, creando ondas en el líquido marrón de su taza: Erwin _siempre _sabía por qué hacía las cosas, así que no estaba dispuesto a tragarse ese argumento de "no sé cómo pasó".

—Sí, seguramente un día despertaste, descubriste a una fulana dormida a tu lado, un anillo en tu dedo y te pareció la cosa más normal del mundo, pues te tengo noticias, estúpido: debiste llamar a la policía, no quedarte con ella para jugar a la casita.

Erwin rió, aunque sin pizca de diversión. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y sus hombros se sacudían con un fino temblor.

—Sigues teniendo el tacto de una piedra —comentó. La punta de la bota de Levi impactó contra su pierna dolorosamente, pero se las ingenió para contener un jadeo—. Me refiero a que —hizo una pausa para tomar aire, tal vez porque Levi en verdad le había pegado fuerte o porque le costaba trabajo encarar el nuevo tema de conversación— no muchas personas se interesan en un hombre… como yo.

Levi hizo un ruido de exasperación y puso los ojos en blanco. La ansiedad comenzaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo conforme la plática se tornaba normal de nuevo, pero las palabras "me casé hace dos años" aún pululaban en su cerebro, haciéndolo estremecer. Su corazón había comenzado a latir a un ritmo inusitadamente lento.

—La verdad es que sí puedes llegar a ser algo toca huevos cuando no dejas de hablar de cosas que la gente _normal _no entiende, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse: con una mordaza basta… —comentó, sonriendo de medio lado, dándole vueltas al contenido de su taza con la cucharilla.

Erwin le regaló una sonrisa amable y también bebió de su taza; sintió los ojos de Levi fijos en la argolla que adornaba su dedo y se apresuró a bajar la mano.

El reloj de pared colocado en una esquina les indicó la hora: tarde. Levi se removió incómodo en su asiento y observó a Erwin.

—Tú esposa debe estar esperándote, Erwin —dijo. La palabra "esposa" le escaldó la lengua y la pronunció con un dejo de desprecio bastante notorio.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Erwin.

—¿A qué clase de mujer le gusta ir de vacaciones con su marido y quedarse sola en Quién Sabe Dónde mientras él va a tomar té a la casa de su viejo aman…? Tú entiendes, ¿no?

Erwin parpadeó.

—Ella no vino conmigo, Levi —dijo.

—¿Entonces en dónde está? —¿y por qué mierda le importaba tanto?

Erwin sonrió, melancólico.

—Ella está muerta, Levi —Levi se sintió como si alguien acabara de dejarle caer un balde de agua helada en la cabeza. Taquicardia. Disnea. Escalofríos. Erwin se encogió de hombros, aunque había perdido color en las mejillas. Observó a Levi y respondió su pregunta antes de que pudiera formularla siquiera—. Hemorragia —Levi sacudió la cabeza, sin comprender—. Postparto.

Oh…


End file.
